Waffle's big book of Challenges!
by Waffle the Badger
Summary: These are all the challenges I have done for the forums I am part of except for monthly challenges!
1. MuffinClan challenge: Drabble

The flames surround me, growing taller. Smoke clouds my vision and I can't hear anything beside the crackling of fire. This is it. There is no possible way I'll survive. I'll never see my kit's joyful faces as they play again. Never again will I see my mate's look of pride as we watch them together. I'll never live to see my kits become apprentices, then warriors. No one will ever know that I was the one who killed him. Will I go to StarClan or the Dark Forest? The flames singe my brown fur. Oh well, I deserve this.


	2. MuffinClan challenge: Trollfic

jayfeather is walking in the pine fosret gathering plants. All of a sudden, a blue feather landed in front of him! Jay's Wing scremed and ran into camp. "what is going on" Bramblestar said.

"Starclan sent a profhency!" Jayfeather yelled. "A saphire feather will save ThunderClam!" Bramblestar fainted from the shock. "What does it mean?!" Jayfeather sobbed.

Saphirekit oppened her violet Eyes. Today was her apprentice cerimony! JUST then, Bambistar called a meeting, and saphirekit ran outside. "Sapphirekit, your now Saphirepaw, and I will mentor yourself because you are too awesome?" Brmablestar said.

"Saphirrepaw! Saphirepaw!" The clan chrered. Then ONESTAR RAN INTO CAMP! "Riverclan, attack!" Everyone in riverClan started trowuing rocks at Thunderclan. Bramblestar shriekeded and fell off highledge. Sapphirepaw started to get really really mad!

She ran towred Onestar and cut of the end of his tail with a single swipe of her paw! The taal started bleeding. Onestar started freaking out. "Riverclan retret!" he ran away.

ThunderClan ran over to Saphirepaw. "Sapphirepaw, you saved us! "YAY!" SHOUTED SAPPHIREPAW! "We should have your asesment right now!" said Bramblestar. "ok" sapphirepaw ahreed. They went into the forest.

"First you will hunt." Meoewd Bendystraw. Sapphirepaw killed enough prey to feed all the Clans! "awesome, this will feed us through leaf-bare!" said Bramblestar. "Now you have to fight me! He yeled, running at her. Saphirepaw jumped up really high and landed on his back! She started to scratch his ears. And Bambistar fell down. "Saphirepaw, you past your asesment!" Bramblestar said. "YAY!" Sapphirepaw exclaimed. She and Bramblestar flew back to camp.

Bramblestar jumped on the rock thingy and and called another Clan meeting. "Sapphirepaw is becoming a warrior!" he amoused. Everyone chered Her new new name is Sapphirefeather!"

"Saphirefeather! Saphirefeather!" said the clan

Also, yo get to go to the the gathering tonight!" Bramblestar mewled. "Saphirefeather! Sapphirefeather!" yelled the clan. "Cool when is it" the blue warrior asked. "Right now!" cmon, vamanos!" Bramblestar shouted, running out of the camp with a bunch of cats folowing him.

At the gathering, there was a bunch of weird cats. All of of of the leaders sat in a big tree. "Let the gathering begin!" said Brambleclaw. "Thunderpclan has a new warrior! Her name is Sapphirefeather!" he said. " Saphirefeather! Saphirefeather!" the Clans chated.

The other leaders anounced stuff. The gathering is over." Anounced Bambistar.

Squirrelflight stood up. "Wait! I Should be leader instead of a weakling like Bramblestar! Squirrelflight leapeded at Barmblestar.

"NO!" Sapphirefeather jumped up and stopsigned Squirrelflight in mid air!1! The violet eyed warrior scratched her really bad! "GHJRETYOFKL! DIE BRAMBLESTAR!" Squirrelflight screamad. "You are banchied from ThunderClan, Squirrelflight." Said Bramblystar.

Squirrelflight cried and ran away from the gatherybg. "Now who will be oir deputy?" asked Cloudsdale.

"Sapphirefeather will be the new deputy." He decided.

Everyone gasped. "Butt I haven't a apprentice yet!" Sapphirefeather argued. "I know, but you don't need one because you are to awesome." Said Bambistar. "okay" she meoweded.

"By the powers of StarClan, I make Sapphirefeather the new deputy." Bramblestar said boringly.

"YAY!" said everone.

Everone went back to their camps. "What happppened?" askrd.

"Sapphirefeather is deputy." said Bendystraw. "Oh. Okay said Thornclaws.

"OH NO!" screamed Sappirefeather. "What?" meowed Bramblestar. "Squirrelflight is going to attack!" she told him. "Really? How can you tell?" he mewled.

"My spidey senses are tingling." She told him seriously.

Squirrelstar burst into camp, with a bucnh of cats following her. "BWA HA HA! I SHALL DESTROY THUNDERCLAN!" she howled. "How did you get all these cats to follow you?" Sapphirefeather asked.

"I took over skyClan! I am now Squirrelstar!" she yeleded. She then said something to summon lightning! Then then she zapped Jayfeather!

"Ow." Said Jayfeather. Sapphirefeather started to get really mad. So mad, she started to levitate and her eyes glowed red. She floated over to Squirrelstar and started thrwoing rocks at her. Squirrelstar hissed and tried to claw her, but she missed. Sapphirefeather raised her front paw and sliced Squirrelstar's leg really badly!

Squirrelstar fell to the ground. "The great Squirrelstar has been defeated." She whimpereded. "SkyClan retreat!" she oredered. SkyClan and Squirrelstar ranback to the gorge. Sapphirefeather stopped levitating, and Bambistar ran up to her.

"That was reallly cool!" meowed Bramblystar. "I'm not as good as a leader as you would be, so I'm I'm steping down so you can be leader!" he explained. Saphirefeather was so exited! Bramblestar jumped on highledge. "Sapphirefeather is now your leader!" HE ANNOUNCED.

"Yay!" said ThunderClan. "Sapphirestar! Sapphirestar!" Saphirestar was so happy! She was leader!

THE END.


	3. MuffinClan challenge: Poetry

Warriors, the lifeblood of the Clans.

Alert, what you always have to be.

Reliable, what you are when you're in a Clan.

Rouges, cats who live outside the Clans.

Instinct, what you often have to rely on.

Omens, sign interpreted by medine-cats.

Running, WindClan is great at it.

StarClan, their wise ancestors up in the stars.

Clans, the rival communities that the cats live in.

Anxiety, there's a lot of it.

Twolegs, what they call humans.

Stealthy, what you need to be when hunting.


	4. MuffinClan challenge: A lethal mistake

"Okay Dewpaw, I'm leaving for the Moonpool now, ask Leafpool if you need help with anything." Jayfeather meowed.

"Okay Jayfeather!" Dewpaw said cheerfully, his eyes brimming with excitement. This was the first time Jayfeather had left him alone at camp to tend to sick cats, the first time his mentor had trusted him with anything.

"And don't mess anything up!" The blind tabby tom yelled back at him as he left the camp.

"Don't worry, I won't! Dewpaw reassured him, heading back into the medicine-cat's den. Noticing that there was herbs that had been knocked over, he started putting them back in there places.

Soon after he had started cleaning, Foxleap walked in. "Hey Dewpaw, where's Jayfeather?" he asked.

"He went to the Moonpool. So, um, what brings you here?" Dewpaw meowed.

"I've been coughing and wheezing a lot, do you think there's something wrong?" Foxleap questioned.

"Um, I don't think so, it's probably just because of the cold weather lately. But I can get you something to help with the coughing and wheezing." Dewpaw suggested.

"Alright then." The orange warrior agreed. Dewpaw racked his memory. _ What had Jayfeather said to give to cats who had trouble breathing? Some sort of berry… Juniper berries! That's it!_

Dewpaw looked in the place where Jayfeather kept the juniper berries. _Mousedung! We're out! _He turned back to Foxleap.

"Hold on Foxleap, we're out. I'll just go collect some. It won't be long!" Dewpaw meowed, racing out into the forest .

_Let's see, Jayfeather said that there is a big patch of juniper by the stream. _Soon enough, Dewpaw had arrived at the stream that bordered WindClan.

_Where's that bush… Aha! _Dewpaw ran over to a bush with bright red berries. He picked a few and ran back to camp.

Foxleap stood up when he saw the apprentice come back. "There you are! What took you so long?" he asked.

Dewpaw placed the berries in front of Foxleap. "I had trouble finding the bush." He explained. "Here, eat two of these. Foxleap quickly swallowed two of them.

"Thanks Dew-" Foxleap was interrupted when he fell to the ground.

"Foxleap, are you okay?" Dewpaw asked. Foxleap didn't reply. He was shaking and his eyes were rolled back into his head.

Dewpaw started to panic. _I have to get Leafpool! _He realized. He ran over to where she was sitting with Squirrelflight.

"Leafpool, help! I gave Foxleap some juniper berries and now he's all sick!" Dewpaw pleaded. Leafpool looked up.

"How sick?" she asked urgently.

"Really sick!" he told her. Leafpool leaped to her paws and ran with Dewpaw back to the medicine-cat's den.

Foxleap was now writhing on the ground. "What did you say you gave him again? She asked.

"Juniper berries." He meowed.

"Juniper berries shouldn't do this! What color were they?" Leafpool demanded.

"Red."

"Bright red?"

Dewpaw nodded.

Leafpool's eyes filled with horror. "You idiot! Those were probably deathberries! Quick, get some yarrow!" she shouted.

Dewpaw realized his horrible mistake. Then he quickly got some yarrow and gave it to Leafpool.

Leafpool chewed it up and then forced it down Foxleap's throat. A moment later, he vomited. "Good, I think we got all the deathberries out." She meowed. Dewpaw could tell she was relieved.

"Is Foxleap going to be okay?" Dewpaw asked.

Leafpool looked at Dewpaw. "He'll live, but I don't know how long it will take for him to recover. Help me get all the remaining berries out of his mouth." She told him.

Dewpaw helped her scrape off the half-chewed berry from his teeth. He was relieved that his mistake hadn't killed Foxleap.

Leafpool sighed. "I think we got it all. I'll get Icecloud, she'll want to know about this." She said. Dewpaw gulped. Icecloud wasn't going to be happy about this.

"He fed him _what?" _Dewpaw could hear Icecloud's screech from across the clearing and braced himself. Icecloud ran into the medicine-cat's den. "Dewpaw, you mousebrained idiot! That could of killed him!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry." Dewpaw whimpered.

Icecloud narrowed her eyes. "Hmph. You better be. She growled. "Where's Foxleap?"

"He is over there." Dewpaw used his tail to point to where Foxleap was laying.

Icecloud walked over to him. You alright, Foxleap?" she asked quietly. "Foxleap?" she shook him gently. She turned to Dewpaw. "Why isn't he waking up?"

"He's unconscious. Give him a while." He replied. Icecloud stared at him before reluctantly walking out of the medicine cat's den.

"I'll be back later." she meowed. Dewpaw let out a sigh of relief. It was all over, and Foxleap was mostly okay. He felt Leafpool's presence next to him.

"I think you should avoid treating cats for a while." She told him. Dewpaw silently agreed. _I don't want anything like thi_s _happening again._

"Jayfeather would think so too." Leafpool added.

Dewpaw froze. If Icecloud was mad… One thought raced through his mind.

_Jayfeather is going to be furious. _


	5. EmberClan challenge: Drabble

It's early, it's cold, and it's raining. Who's idea was this? The sun isn't even up yet. Why can't the dawn patrol be called the late afternoon patrol, or the evening patrol? The rain is coming down hard now, making my tabby fur stick to my sides. Why are we out here anyway? Our borders have been peaceful for moons. My mentor says we are patrolling just in case. It's so cold, it feels like my whiskers will freeze off. I lag behind at the back of the patrol, and my mentor tells me to catch up. Stupid dawn patrol.


	6. MuffinClan challenge: In cold waters

Snowflakes drifted lazily through the sky. Ravenfeather shivered as one landed on his nose. Even his thick black fur couldn't keep the cold out. Despite ShadowClan being in the middle of leaf-bare, they were doing well. The fresh-kill pile was overflowing, and there hadn't been any attacks in moons.

_It's so… boring. _Ravenfeather needed an adventure, or maybe a small border skirmish, or something exiting.

_I'll go for a walk. _He decided. He stood up and shook all the snow out of his fur. Ravenfeather padded over to the camp exit where Dawnlight was keeping watch, facing away from the camp.

"Evening Dawnlight." He greeted her. Dawnlight's fur puffed out as she whipped around, eyes wide. Relief flooded her face when she saw it was him.

"Ravenfeather, you startled me, I told you not to do that!" she laughed.

"But it's just so fun!" he chuckled. Dawnlight laughed again and sat down. She had been Ravenfeather's best friend since they were kits.

"So, where are you going?" she asked.

Ravenfeather shrugged. "Just out for a walk." He replied.

Dawnlight's tail tip twitched. "The last patrol said that the snow was belly deep." She informed him. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it can't be _that _deep." Ravenfeather meowed.

Dawnlight looked skeptical. "Suit yourself." She answered.

Ravenfeather shook his head before exiting camp. "Whoa." He meowed. The pine forest was completely covered in pure white snow, with dark green pine needles scattered on top of it. _Dawnlight might have been right._ He realized. Ravenfeather stepped into the snow, and sure enough, it was belly deep.

He tried walking through it, but the snow proved to be too thick. Ravenfeather then spotted fresh paw prints from the last patrol. _It would be easier to walk through those. _He bounded over to them, and he found that they were much easier to walk through.

Ravenfeather leisurely strolled through the forest, wondering if it was dangerous to be out on his own. Snowflakes fell at a steady rate around him.

Ravenfeather heard a scratching noise. He scented the cold air. _Vole! _Up ahead he saw it nibbling on a nut. Dropping in to a crouch, Ravenfeather slowly stalked towards it.

_Crack! _He looked down to see that he had stepped on a leaf. The vole had heard it too, and was running towards the lake. _Oh no you don't! _Ravenfeather ran after it.

Just as they had neared the lake, the vole had slipped down into a hole. _Mousedung! _Then Ravenfeather looked at the lake. The lake was completely frozen solid, it's normal deep blue color replaced by an icy white.

_I wonder… I wonder if I could walk on it. _Ravenfeather placed one of his front paws on the ice. It seemed solid enough. He stepped all the way onto the ice and started to walk around. Feeling daring, he broke into a run. Ravenfeather kind of enjoyed the feeling of the icy cold wind blowing through his fur. He looked down and was surprised to see that he could see fish swimming below the ice.

Then suddenly, the ice let out along groan underneath Ravenfeather. A loud crack echoed through the evening air, and the ice underneath his paws gave way. He plunged into the icy cold water, it filing his mouth and nose. He started waving his paws around franticly, but he was no swimmer.

Sinking towards the bottom, his lungs screaming for air, Ravenfeather thought he might drown. Then he felt teeth tug at his scruff, pulling him up. He glanced upward to see a white she cat bringing him up above water.

As Ravenfeather's head broke the surface, he gasped for air. The she-cat started to drag him back onto a more steady part of the ice, and Ravenfeather thought that he was never more grateful to have something solid under him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He meowed, coughing and spluttering. _I owe my life to this she-cat. _Ravenfeather realized. "You saved me."

She shrugged. "No problem. My name's Birdclaw, I'm from RiverClan." She told him. _No wonder she can swim so well._

"I'm Ravenfeather from ShadowClan. He meowed. Birdclaw nodded.

"Okay, but seriously, what were you thinking going out on the ice?" You would have been killed if I wasn't there!" she scolded.

Ravenfeather shrugged. "I've never seen the lake frozen, and I was curious. I guess curiosity really does kill the cat." He joked.

Birdclaw laughed. "I guess it does. She meowed. "I should probably go before my Clan starts worrying about me." She said, turning around.

"Wait!" Ravenfeather blurted out. Birdclaw turned her head back at him.

Ravenfeather took a deep breath. "Will you meet me at the half-bridge tonight?" he asked.

Birdclaw smiled. "Sure, why not? But now I really have to go, bye!" she called back at him, running towards RiverClan territory.

"Bye!" he shouted. Ravenfeather then very carefully stepped off the ice and made his way back to ShadowClan camp.


	7. SolarClan challenge: Drabble

I was sitting on Highledge, looking over my Clan. Kits were playing, warriors were bragging, and elders were sleeping. All was well. However, it wasn't always like that.

Once, we were at war with another Clan, and many cats died. I was responsible for all of them, from the tiniest kit, to the oldest elder. It felt horrible having the knowledge that all those deaths from my Clan were my fault. It seemed like even StarClan was against us, and my Clan thought we were going to lose. But against all odds, we won. Like I said, all is well.


	8. DreamClan challenge: Drabble

I'm running for my life, I can't let them catch me. If I do, I die. That's what I get for breaking the rules. I told them I was a friend, when in reality, I was an enemy. I hear teeth snapping close behind me, so I run faster.

There! Up ahead! I rabbit hole, a way to escape! I duck into it, and my pursuers follow. I'm running as fast as I can, twisting and turning in the darkness. There is no way they'll be able to track me. I jump out through an exit I find. I've escaped.


	9. Clan of Clouds challenge: Drabble

The sun sank below the horizon, turning the sky orange, or so he told me. "To bad you can't see this, Jayfeather, it's really pretty." Lionblaze said sympathetically. I growled as I kicked a rock a few tail lengths.

My brother looked at the rock. "Not bad, I bet I could kick it farther though." Lionblaze said. He kicked a fairly large rock and I heard it land far away. "Ha, see!" he meowed triumphantly.

"I wasn't trying to kick it far," I growled. "I was just kicking it in frustration."

Lionblaze's smile faded as he realized that. _Dumb brothers. _


	10. Clan of Clouds challenge: Near Insanity

"Cherrrypaw, woke up it timme for patrol." Said Molepaw. Cherrypaw sleepily opened her eyes to see her brother standing above her, a huge grin planted on his face.

"Alright, but why are you so happy?" she asked. Molepaw's smile got larger and larger until it covered his entire face.

"Yippe!" he shouted before running before running into the den wall. Cherrypaw leaped to her paws.

"Are you alright?" she questioned. Molepaw stood up, stumbling.

"Yesh, I'm am purrfectly fine." He said. His sister looked at him skeptically.

"Alright then, if you think so." Cherrypaw meowed. Then suddenly, Molepaw appeared at her nest again.

"Cherrrypaw, woke up it timme for patrol." He repeated.

"Uh, you just said that." She reminded him. Once again, Molepaw's smile grew huge.

"Yippe!" he shouted again before running into the same wall. _What's going on here? _Cherrypaw wondered.

"Are you sure you are all right? She asked.

"Yesh, I'm am purrfectly fine." He said.

"I don't think you are, come on, let's go to Jayfeather." She told him.

"Okay." Molepaw said before shooting rainbows out his rear, flying him to Jayfeather's den. Cherrypaw shook her head in disbelief. _I must be seeing things._ She thought. As they arrived at the medicine-cat's den, Jayfeather ran out to greet them.

"Hullo, apprentices!" he shouted very loudly. Cherrypaw stumbled backwards in surprise, Jayfeather usually wasn't this loud.

"Um, hello Jayfeather." She meowed.

"Why are u here." He asked, bouncing up and down.

"Uh, I think Molepaw might be sick, he's acting weird." Cherrypaw told him. _And so are you. _

Jayfeather faced Molepaw. "Looks fine to me." He announced loudly. Cherrypaw looked at the medicine-cat in confusion.

"Wait, how did you look at him? You're blind!" she said. Jayfeather gave her a weird look.

"Noo I am not, I have bean able to se my whole life." He meowed. Cherrypaw's eyes widened. _What is wrong with everyone?_

"Alright Jayfeather, I should go now, my mentor is probably looking for me." She laughed nervously, backing out of the den.

"Here, let me help u with that, ill use my telekinesis." Jayfeather offered. Suddenly, Cherrypaw floated of the ground and was carried out of the den. She started to panic and squirm in midair.

"Jayfeather? Are you doing this? Is this part of the whole power of three thing? Put me down!" she shouted. She was dropped right next to the fresh-kill pile, where Poppyfrost was sitting. "Poppyfrost, thank StarClan! Everyone today has been acting all weird." She meowed.

"What do u meme?" her mother replied. Cherrypaw's ears flattened to her head in horror, and her eye twitched.

"Oh no, not you too!" she exclaimed. _This has got to be some sort of weird dream. _She convinced herself.

"What does u mean? I am acting perfectally normal." Poppyfrost responded. Cherrypaw shook her head.

"Never mind, I-I just think I should go back to sleep for a while." She told her mother. Poppyfrost nodded.

"Okay, have fun!" she shouted after her as the apprentice padded back to the apprentices den. _Have fun? What's that supposed to mean? _Cherrypaw wondered as she curled up in her nest, falling back asleep.


	11. SolarClan challenge: Free choice

**And yes, before anyone asks, this is based of Charlie the Unicorn. XD**

Jayfeather was sleeping in his nest in the Medicine cat's den when Lionblaze and Dovewing snuck up on him. "Hey, Jayfeather, hey Jayfeather wake up." Lionblaze meowed, poking him.

Dovewing started poking Jayfeather too. "Yeah Jayfeather, you silly sleepy head, wake up!" she agreed. Jayfeather slowly rose his head.

"Oh StarClan you guys. This better be pretty freaking important. Is the camp on fire?" he snapped.

Lionblaze shook his head. "No Jayfeather, we found a map to Candy Mountain. Candy Mountain Jayfeather." He explained.

"Yeah Jayfeather! We're going to Candy Mountain. Come with us Jayfeather!" Dovewing meowed.

"Yeah Jayfeather! It will be an adventure! We're going on an adventure, Jayfeather!" Lionblaze concluded.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Yeah! Candy Mountain, right…" he scoffed. " I'm just gonna, you know, go back to sleep now." He mumbled already falling back asleep, But Lionblaze had other ideas.

"Noooo! Jayfeather! You have to come with us to Candy Mountain!" Lionblaze shouted, doing a flip through the air and landing on Jayfeather, starting to bounce on him.

"Yeah Jayfeather, Candy Mountain, it's a land of sweets and joy and joyness!" Dovewing added. Jayfeather groaned.

"Please stop bouncing on me." The medicine-cat said, wincing from having Lionblaze jumping on him.

"Candy mountain Jayfeather!" Lionblaze meowed.

"Yeah, Candy Mountain." Dovewing begged.

Jayfeather sighed. "Alright, fine! I'll go with you to candy mountain!" he agreed.

"Yay!" Dovewing and Lionblaze shouted at the same time.

Walking to Candy mountain was quite a pain for Jayfeather. Between Lionblaze's and Dovewing's constant questions and singing, he was pretty sick of it. "La la la la!" the two warriors sang.

"Enough with the singing already!" Jayfeather groaned. For the first time, they actually stopped their singing and pointed to something up ahead.

"Our first stop is over there Jayfeather." Meowed Lionblaze. Unable to see, Jayfeather wondered what Lionblaze could possibly be pointing to. Then, a horrible scent filled his nose.

"Oh StarClan, what is that?" he asked.

"It's a badger Jayfeather." Lionblaze told him.

"A magical badger." Dovewing added.

"It's gonna guide our way to candy mountain!" Lionblaze said. Jayfeather sighed.

"Alright guys, you do know that there is no actual Candy Mountain right?" he pointed out.

"Shun the non-believer!" Lionblaze gasped.

"Shun!" Dovewing shouted.

"Shun!" Lionblaze yelled.

"Yeah?" Jayfeather meowed in annoyance. Suddenly, the badger started making odd noises.

"It has spoken!" Lionblaze announced.

"It has told us the way!" Dovewing added.

"It didn't say anything!" Jayfeather meowed.

"It's just over that bridge Jayfeather." Lionblaze meowed, pointing to a bridge.

"The magical bridge of hope and wonder!" Dovewing told him. As the three of them walked on the bridge, Jayfeather started to get covered in splinters.

"Is anyone else getting covered in splinters? Seriously, we shouldn't be on this thing." Jayfeather meowed.

"Jayfeather, Jaaayfeather, Jaaaayfeatheeeer, Jay-" Lionblaze said.

"I'm right here, what do you want?" The medicine-cat interupted.

"We're on a bridge Jayfeather!" Lionblaze meowed. As they stepped of the bridge, Lionblaze and Dovewing started screaming, and strong, sugary, scent reached his nose.

"We're here!" Dovewing screeched.

"Well, what do you know? There's actually a Candy Mountain!" Jayfeather said in disbelief.

"Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain, you fill me with sweet sugary goodness!" Lionblaze sang.

"Go inside Candy Mountain Cave, Jayfeather." Dovewing urged. Jayfeather shook his head.

"Yeah, thanks, but no thanks. I'm just going to stay out here. " Jayfeather said.

"But you have to enter Candy Mountain Candy Cave Jayfeather!" The pale gray warrior demanded. Then suddenly, a cat crawled out of the cave at the base of the mountain, and Jayfeather scented the ancient cat who visited him in dreams.

"Rock?" Jayfeather meowed in wonder. Then Rock started singing. He sang about Candy mountain and how great it was. To Jayfeather, it was very annoying.

"Alright, fine! I'll go into the freaking candy cave! This better be good!" he agreed as he walked into the cave.

"Goodbye Jayfeather!" Lionblaze called after him.

"Yeah, goodbye Jayfeather!" Dovewing meowed.

"Goodbye…" Jayfeather said, wondering why they were saying goodbye. Then a door slid over the entrance of the cave. He heard pawsteps coming towards him. "Hey. What's going on here? Hello? Who is that?" Jayfeather shouted. He received a swift blow to the head, which knocked him out.

What seemed like hours later, Jayfeather woke up back near camp. "Ow… Oh StarClan, what happened?" he meowed. Jayfeather inspected an already healing cut on his side. "Argh! They took my freaking kidney!"


	12. NeonClan: Drabble

I'm sitting on a pile of two-leg junk, gazing upon all of BloodClan's territory. _My _territory. I flex my claws in and out as I think about the dark brown tabby's offer. _"If you help me fight them,"_ he had said. _"You will be rewarded with a sizable chunk of territory."_

I look down at my cats and I see they are fighting over scraps. We needed more than a sizeable chunk of territory, we needed the whole forest. Yes, I had just refused his offer and decided instead to take over the whole forest. Why? Because I am Scourge.


End file.
